Pioneer Expresses Subconscious Urge of Society
Overview When an innovative individual captures the imagination of the world, we believe it is his genius alone that has brought about a contribution to society. Little do we realize that this pioneer individual is actually expressing the subconscious will of that society. By subconscious I mean that the society wishes something along those lines to come about, but it is not yet conscious of the fact. The pioneer captures that subtle energy wave inside as an intuitive vision that he manifests through his product, service, insights, skill, etc. Society is evolving. It is constantly seeking new avenues for that growth. It is growing materially, psychologically, mentally, even spiritually. A child of that age looks out at what is possible in the world, and perceives an opportunity for improvement along this life scale. He then goes out and creates his invention, or issues forth a new theory, etc. and the world around him perks up, lifting that object or idea to the masses. It does so because subconsciously the community was already predisposed to it. Now however that subtle social intention has coagulated into something tangible through that individual’s efforts. The possibility gets further organized, it hits a critical mass, and it is then fully embraced by all facets of society. Few examples to illustrate The Internet Man is mental, or at least he is moving in that direction - as he begins to shed his lower nature and embrace rationality, which is the perception and acceptance of the many-sided truth of things. As that movement toward rational mentality has matured, he is ready to be filled with the knowledge of the world, including organizing mechanisms that can provide and distribute that knowledge. That organization has come to us as the Internet. I.e., man who is organizing his consciousness by embracing the multiplicity of truth, now subconsciously yearns for a mechanism to serve its purpose. The Internet comes along and fulfills that yearning. The pioneer individuals who saw opportunities to deliver it - such as Berners-Lee’s World Wide Web - are expressing the subconscious will of society for an ultimate tool to organize and distribute the multiplicity of knowledge it is now ready to embrace. Overnight Shipping The world is moving faster and faster. In that process it has begun to fall over itself. Society subconsciously wants to move forward in a more harmonious manner. Because the society is becoming mentally aware, it yearns for tools to organize this rapid speed up of life. A pioneering individual Fred Smith comes forward and advocates a seemingly irrational way of organizing express packaging. It is the overnight approach. You bring all the packages to one point and then redistribute for one-day delivery. On the surface, the world doubts it can be achieved, yet as pioneer he does not listen to the doubting herd and pushes forward. Through vision, will, and perseverance, an organization - Federal Express - takes shape, enabling the businessperson, or any other individual or organization to maintain harmony and efficiency in a sped up world. In fact, it enables even greater success. The Secret Life has evolved on earth materially, particularly in the West, and increasingly in the East. Inwardly – i.e. emotionally, psychologically and spiritually - it has made far less progress. It has exhausted the materialistic, mechanistic view of how life unfolds, and subconsciously yearns for a deeper understanding. From time to time – as in the Hippy era – there is a breakout of a new understanding, and then it closes up. Rhonda Byrne now circa 2007 steps forward and creates a DVD and book The Secret, which shows us how we can instantaneously attract the object of our desire. It is based on a cosmic principle known as The Power of Intention. Books such as The Miraculous Phenomenon of Life Response go many steps beyond, revealing an entire new way of living based on perceptions of the subtle workings of life. Pioneers have once again forged a new possibility; one that has been there lurking below the conscious layers of society. He or she captures the wave, which appears to that individual as a vision or opportunity, and runs with it. If it is not too in advance of or radical for the society - it is embraced fully through organizations that become the means of its mass distribution. Now that the global community is exposed to this new reality, it uses it for its own benefit, which in turn enables its further progress, releasing new subconscious possibilities. The society then ‘awaits’ the next pioneer to take up the quest to bring about what it subconsciously yearns for. There is something even beyond this dynamic. Behind the collective aspiration is a universal, cosmic Intent that aspires for earth’s progress. Its Desire is fulfilled in society through the effort of pioneering individuals. In that way, the individual, the collective and the Divine power behind work hand in hand for progress and evolution in the cosmos. ---- See Also other articles on *Applications of Social Development Theory *'Role of Pioneers in Social Change http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm '''H'] Category:Accomplishment Category:Development Category:Change-makers Category:Pioneer Category:Society Category:Social Evolution Category:Principles of Social Development